


【贤华】情愿

by Evolcy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evolcy/pseuds/Evolcy
Kudos: 76





	【贤华】情愿

“哎，刚刚老秦一直盯着你看。”下了场之后，尚九熙边换衣服边对着何九华说。后台的人都走的差不多了，连主持人也走了，两个人换着衣服只能听见滴答滴答的秒针走动的声音。  
“嗯？他看我干嘛？”何九华换下大褂整理到背包里，对尚九熙的话不以为然。“你怎么知道是看我的？”  
“我回头看到了啊。一直盯着你看，好家伙，那眼神，跟要吃人了似的。”说着尚九熙回忆起秦霄贤的眼神，摇了摇头。不知道的还以为秦霄贤和何九华有多大仇呢。说着尚九熙把大褂叠起来，顺口问了一句，“你们最近没事吧？”  
何九华正拉拉链的手微微停止，然后又跟没事人一样的继续把背包拉上。  
事实上他也不知道最近怎么了，秦霄贤突然一下子疏远了他，下班不等自己，想跟他聊天说说话吧，一靠近他他就故意躲的老远。怎么了这是，他也想不明白。  
何九华为了这事儿也想了小半个月，结果愣是什么也没想明白。自己哪里得罪他了这是？  
“我怎么知道啊。他突然就不理我了，我还纳闷呢。”何九华想起这事儿他也纳闷，语气中都带有一点微微撒娇和不解的意味。“这也是冷战以来，他第一次在侧目看我。你要不说我还不知道呢。”  
一旁的尚九熙终于整理好了东西，背上了背包，活脱脱就跟要去内蒙古的小企鹅一个样。“你也别多想，老秦就小孩子脾气，说不定生你哪门子气，过段时间就好了。走吧老搭档，只能难为我送你回家了。”  
何九华笑了笑，跟在尚九熙后面走着，还不忘回击一句，“你才老呢。”  
滴答，滴答——  
秒针还继续走着，和往常一样。  
在车里躲着窃听的秦霄贤想着，下次还是要注意点，别被尚九熙发现才好。  
他在车上拽下耳机，然后烦躁的看了看远处走来的尚九熙和何九华，先一步开走了停在离剧场不远的车子。  
“明天去早一点把窃听器回收一下吧。”他想。

第二天秦霄贤一早就去了剧场，赶在尚九熙和何九华到之前。天桥外面的粉丝还是一如既往的那么多，就算是最后一天，还是在外面占据了不少的地方。秦霄贤一一收过礼物，进入剧场后，首先观察了一下尚九熙和何九华不在，然后成功回收了窃听器。  
今天是在天桥的最后一天了，窃听器刚好回收。  
他几乎窃听了尚九熙和何九华小半个月，每次下班的时候，他总是坐在自己的车子里窃听尚九熙和何九华。  
他本可以不用这么干。如果不是因为自己吃闷醋了的话。  
半个月前，在三里屯，尚九熙和何九华演了一出《礼仪漫谈》，从那之后秦霄贤就开始不理何九华。  
怎么可以，除了我之外，怎么可以有人亲他。  
虽然他明明知道他们俩是搭档，但是他也绝对不允许。  
万一，万一他们俩眼神当中流露出哪怕一丝丝真情呢。  
所幸，他窃听的这半个月以来，尚九熙和何九华也没有别的出格的交流，只有在昨天晚上，被尚九熙发现了自己在偷看何九华而已。  
这是他的失误。  
只是...半个月不理何九华，他太想他了。想要触碰他，想要牵他的手，想要触碰他的腰，想要摸他的大腿，从小腿摸到大腿内侧，看他颤抖但隐忍的可爱表情，想要把他的双腿分开缠在自己的腰上，想他很多很多。  
......想操他。  
所以他只能在侧幕偷偷的看他，哪怕看着他的身子肖想一下也好。  
只不过，很不巧，昨晚尚九熙和何九华的节目是《汾河湾》，尚九熙抱了何九华。所以节目还没看完，他就离开了侧幕条。  
而昨晚回到家之后，愈发烦躁的他，对着自己以前偷偷录得何九华的声音，解决了一发。

他已经快受不了了，他几乎现在就想要何九华。

门口一阵脚步声打断了他的想法，是张九泰。  
张九泰拎着一塑料袋大大小小的饮料进来，“呦，旋儿哥，来的够早的啊今天。喝点吗？”  
秦霄贤笑笑，看了一眼袋子里的花花绿绿的碳酸饮料，说了一句，“可乐吧。”  
张九泰从袋子里扔一瓶可乐给秦霄贤，随后就把袋子放在桌子上，自己干自己的事儿去了。  
自家搭档不一会儿也来了，秦霄贤单手开了易拉罐，然后边喝可乐边和孙九香对词。  
对到一半，门口一阵喧闹的声音，秦霄贤知道，大约是何九华来了吧。  
还是没有忍住回头看了看，结果看到的是尚九熙和何九华一起进来。  
大脑顿时一片空白起来，手上的力气不自觉的变大，弄得易拉罐里的可乐洒了出来，然后弄湿了衣服。  
“旋儿，衣服！”他只听到身旁的孙九香焦急的声音，等到注意到的时候已经晚了。  
孙九香的声音成功引起了尚九熙和何九华的注意，引得他俩往秦霄贤的方向看过来。  
秦霄贤没有看到何九华的表情，他不知道何九华的表情是怎么样的。  
“没事儿，刚刚粉丝送衣服了，我去厕所换一下吧。”秦霄贤站起身子，往边上的礼物堆里挑了一件衣服，然后前往厕所。  
“你这孩子...怎么那么不注意。哎呀，快去吧快去吧。”孙九香用纸巾擦干净了其他的地方，然后催促着秦霄贤。  
秦霄贤前往厕所，然后把湿掉的上衣脱下来，换上了新的衣服。  
他用厕所的水简单的冲洗了一下上衣，然后听见后台的何九华和张九泰聊天。  
后台总共那么点地方，隔音不好，聊天内容基本就被秦霄贤听了个一干二净。  
“哎，你们俩今天怎么一起来了？”  
“这不是，昨晚突然想到有个新活得对对词，就到九熙家里去了。对完词太晚了就睡在他们家了。”何九华一提起这事儿语气中都透露着慢慢的嫌弃，“好家伙，他们家太乱了，我整理了半天才找到一个落脚的地方。”  
远处的尚九熙也好像加入了聊天，“嘿，你家也差不多啊！ 你搁家也不收拾啊！凭啥说我！”  
......

秦霄贤关掉了水龙头，然后用清水洗了一把脸。  
他好像，有一点失控了。

最后一天的演出也顺利的结束了，何九华下了演出之后在后台看了两眼，发现没有人，深深地叹了一口气，而后缓慢的脱下大褂。  
尚九熙在一旁悄悄的笑了，“怎么，找老秦啊？”  
被说中心思的何九华红着脸反驳了一句，“谁找他了......”  
尚九熙也边换衣服边说着，“你们俩也是真有意思，腻歪的时候天天要黏一块，冷战的时候就跟不认识对方一样。我说，你要是真想他了，干嘛不先去找他？”  
“是他先不理我的！干嘛我先去找他......还有啊，你能不能不说的跟我们像情侣一样......”何九华鼓着一张小脸，噘着嘴满脸写着不情愿的样子。  
可能只有尚九熙知道，这两天何九华提起秦霄贤的频率比他前三十年加起来听的都多。  
他这辈子都不想听到秦霄贤这个名字了。  
“你们呀，也差不多得了，还想闹到什么时候去。”尚九熙叠好大褂，然后装进背包里，“走吧，在你俩和好之前我要继续当我的车夫了。”

停在外面的秦霄贤，看到上了车的尚九熙和何九华，而后偷偷地跟上了。

何九华看着手机微信置顶的聊天，还停留在半个月之前，在消息栏编辑了消息，可就是没有勇气发出去，在副驾驶看着秦霄贤头像的皮卡丘叹气。  
尚九熙开着车，瞄了一眼，大概知道了自家搭档又在为秦霄贤发愁。  
“又在想老秦啊。”  
何九华看了一眼开车的尚九熙，把手机一翻，“谁想他了......不想他。”  
“行行行，不想不想。哎，把你放哪儿啊，老地方？”相声演员下了班之后，街上几乎没什么人，街道上冷清得很，只有几辆车和尚九熙一起等红灯。  
“你过了这个路口放在旁边吧，我一会儿去趟超市。”何九华抬头看了看四周，快要到家了。  
“成。”

尚九熙在路口放下了何九华，而后就掉了个头，告别了何九华。  
何九华挥挥手告别了尚九熙，然后往前面走去。  
夜晚虽然说不上非常安静，但何九华家里这一片没有多少人，何九华走在路上只有路灯和少数的几家店面还开着。  
何九华走着走着，突然感觉到自己身后好像有人在跟着自己。  
脚步虽然不快，但一步一步走着，切切实实就跟在何九华的身后。  
何九华也不太在意，也许只是和自己一个小区的人。  
走过一个亮着的路灯，下一个路灯是黑暗的。  
何九华突然感觉到自己身后的人脚步跟的紧了，越来越靠近自己了。  
正当何九华感觉到身后的人的气味好像在哪里闻到过时，身后的一只手带着手帕，捂住了何九华的鼻子，而后稳稳地落入到身后的怀抱里。  
何九华还没有力气挣扎，就感觉到自己的眼皮越来越沉，然后不受克制的闭上了眼睛。

何九华再次醒来的时候，是在一间空荡荡的房间里，他躺在房间中央的床上，手被一只手铐拷在了床头，何九华动了动，没办法把手拿出来，好像是特殊材质的，不会伤到自己。除此之外他感觉到叫上还连着脚铐，链子很长，靠在他纤细的脚踝，却没有留下痕迹。他身上的衣服被全部换掉，下身只有一件内裤，上身的衣服也不是自己的。  
这间屋子好像是在地下，四周有点凉，房间里也没有窗子。  
何九华起身揉了揉脑袋，而后才反应过来。自己这是，被绑架了吗？  
他只记得，好像有个熟悉的味道跟着自己，然后自己就被迷晕了。  
而那个味道....他记得在哪里闻过的。  
好像是......秦霄贤身上的香水味。

正当何九华回忆到这里，床对面的门正好这时候打开，果然，是秦霄贤。  
“华儿，你醒啦。”秦霄贤带着笑朝自己走来，恍惚间何九华都以为自己不是被秦霄贤囚禁着。而事实上是，以往和现在对他笑的那么灿烂的小孩儿，如今用冰冷的手铐靠着何九华。  
秦霄贤的笑容，如今让何九华有点害怕。  
秦霄贤坐在床边，把何九华手上的手铐用钥匙解开，而后何九华下意识的往身后缩了缩。  
秦霄贤自然注意到了何九华的小动作，看着何九华又歪着头问。“华儿怕我？”  
何九华没有出声，盯着秦霄贤的眼睛看。  
不一会儿，秦霄贤花了一点力气把何九华拽到自己身边来，让何九华坐到自己的腿上。  
何九华试着动了动，却发现自己没有了力气，想必是被秦霄贤下了什么药。  
“嗯？华儿怕我吗？”  
秦霄贤揽着何九华的腰肢，撩开何九华的刘海，露出何九华好看的眼睛。  
多好看的眼睛啊，以前还会盯着别人看，现在只可以盯着自己了。  
“......你为什么囚禁我？”  
何九华被秦霄贤揽着，秦霄贤的手围绕着何九华敏感的腰画圈圈，秦霄贤也不多动，就这样抱着何九华。  
“为什么？这样你就是我一个人的了呀。”秦霄贤回答的理直气壮，“这样你就不会和别人接触，特别是不用去到尚九熙的家里了。”  
“华儿知道吗？我等着一天已经等了很久了。我曾经无数次的想象，华儿在这里求着我的样子哦。之前我已经忍了好久啦。”  
秦霄贤再把何九华拉的近一点，然后偏过头上嘴含住何九华的耳垂慢慢的吸吮。微热的口腔喊住何九华耳垂的那一刻何九华就软的动不了了，他咬咬嘴唇，把下嘴唇咬住尽力不发出声音。秦霄贤的亲吻从耳垂转移到耳后，然后转移到脖子，一路留下了无数个草莓印，在脖子上轻轻啃咬留下了一个牙印。  
充满色情的意味。  
秦霄贤抬头舔了舔嘴唇，发现何九华已经在小声的喘息了。喘息声在秦霄贤听起来，是最好的邀请。  
秦霄贤吻上心心念念眼前人的唇，把何九华的喘息声尽数吞进去。何九华下意识的伸手拉住秦霄贤的衣服，接受着秦霄贤的亲吻。  
秦霄贤细细的描绘着何九华的唇，把嘴唇吻湿，而后温柔的加深着这个吻。像普通爱人接吻那样。  
何九华被他吻得头晕乎乎的，眼睛起了一层薄薄得水汽，好看的很。  
就在这个时候秦霄贤撬开何九华的牙齿，把舌头伸进去，而后在何九华的上颚舔弄。何九华不由自主的攥紧秦霄贤的衣服，也不想着推开，只是牢牢地攥紧。知道何九华感觉缺氧了，才轻轻推秦霄贤，秦霄贤才结束这个漫长的吻。  
秦霄贤结束这个吻，看着眼前的何九华，眼睛里起着好看的水雾，嘴巴大口的喘着气，隐隐约约能够看到嘴巴里粉嫩的舌头，手上还攥着秦霄贤的衣服。  
秦霄贤只感觉到下身一阵充血。  
他想要，弄哭他。想要占有他，想要他的眼角含着泪，然后叫着自己的名字。

何九华被秦霄贤亲完之后，觉得身体产生了一股异样。  
他的身子烫的厉害，像是发烧了一样。特别是后穴，空虚的厉害。何九华难耐的动了动屁股，这点小动作也被秦霄贤捕捉到。  
“师哥是不是感觉到，现在身子很热，然后很难受啊？”  
何九华抬起眼尽力的看秦霄贤，秦霄贤却还是笑的像个小孩儿一样。“师哥别怕。刚刚给你换衣服的时候给你稍微处理过了。只不过，处理的东西有点特别，他里面加了点东西。但是如果换成比较好懂得词语的话，就是加了点春药。体温升高就会这样子的哦。”  
说着秦霄贤故意拉下了一点何九华的内裤，然后伸手在后穴打转，弄得何九华的后穴一张一合的，像是在邀请秦霄贤的手指进入。  
秦霄贤故意压低了声音，然后在何九华的耳边说，“师哥现在，是不是特别难受啊？是不是想要我的手指进来，嗯？”  
何九华咬紧下嘴唇，不说话。  
“师哥，这样可就不可爱了哦。”秦霄贤伸出另一只手，把何九华的下嘴唇解救出来，心疼的又吻了吻。“记住，现在只有我可以伤害你，别人都不可以，包括你自己。”  
秦霄贤的手指还在何九华的后穴打转，而后稍微进入了一点，就被后穴期待的全部吸住。  
“师哥，它好像在邀请我进去哦。”  
何九华的药效起来了，身子热的难受，而秦霄贤稍微进去的那点根本不能缓解燥热。何九华伸手想要偷偷地自己解决，却被秦霄贤发现了。  
“不行哦，不能自己解决哦。”秦霄贤把何九华试图伸向身下的双手给环在了自己脖子上，被禁止了自己动手解决。  
“华儿，很简单的。求求我，求求我我就给你。求我，操你。”  
秦霄贤的最后四个字特别加重了语气，同时把伸进后穴的手指伸进去两个指节。  
因为用过药，何九华本就敏感的身子如今变得更加的敏感，秦霄贤的一点点动作都被他加倍的放大感受。他能感受到自己的小穴正吸附着秦霄贤的手指，秦霄贤留了一点点指甲，他微微曲起手指，脆弱的内穴被秦霄贤的手指刮到，起了一点酥麻的感觉，而这点点感觉，如今被放大了，这一点点动作都能让他产生快感。而这一点尺寸却根本满足不了他，他滚烫的身子需要被安抚。  
秦霄贤时刻注意着怀里的何九华，何九华起了一层薄汗，最靠近皮肤的头发微微浸湿。  
秦霄贤没听到自己想要的回答倒也不着急，把一根手指全部如数插进去，他愉快的听到何九华发出一声轻哼。  
也许何九华自己也没注意到，他的声音，性感而魅惑。  
这是最好的催情药了。  
秦霄贤的手指本就比普通人要修长一点，进的深，现在在里面曲起来，慢慢的寻找着何九华的敏感点。  
秦霄贤不着急，那么久都挺过来了，也不差这一会儿。  
他也知道，何九华挺不了多久，不一会儿就会开口求他的。只要何九华不保持清醒。  
然后秦霄贤又亲上何九华。仿佛要把之前所有时光落下的都给亲回来。  
这次不同于上一次的缠绵，这次的亲吻温柔而漫长。何九华已经眼睛开始不聚焦了，连舌头都让秦霄贤主动进，已经逐渐享受这种被爱抚的感觉。  
就在这时，秦霄贤又加了一根手指，和之前的手指一起，找到了一个特别的地方。何九华一被碰到那点，呻吟声从喉咙里忍不住溢出来，在秦霄贤的耳朵里显得娇嗔又甜腻。  
他知道，他找到何九华的敏感点了。  
结束亲吻，暧昧的银丝断开落在身上。秦霄贤故意拿手指磨蹭何九华的敏感点，然后缓慢的动，然后贴在何九华耳朵旁问，“这里吗？”  
“别...”  
秦霄贤又加了第三根根手指，而后故意在敏感点周围打转。  
“啊......别.....嗯.....”  
何九华呼吸变得急促，眼睛不聚焦，软软的几乎快要倒在秦霄贤的怀抱里。  
“舒服？”秦霄贤压低嗓音，时不时地磨蹭着敏感的地方，然后又上前啄了一下何九华有点被亲肿的嘴，“告诉我，舒不舒服？”  
“舒服......嗯......”  
听到如实回答的秦霄贤笑了笑，然后终于在体内开始缓慢地抽插起来，如今何九华也不再刻意的抑制着自己的声音，诚实的随着自己的感受发出好听的叫声。  
“看着我。”  
秦霄贤的声音本身低沉，在情事中显得更加性感。  
“华儿，看着我。我叫什么名字，嗯？喊我名字。”  
秦霄贤上前又啄了一下何九华的嘴唇，是一个带响的亲吻。  
何九华尽力的抽出精力看着秦霄贤的眼睛，然后费力的喊出眼前人的名字。  
“秦...秦凯旋。”  
得到正确答案的人如同吃到糖的小孩，灿烂的笑了。“华儿真乖，”秦霄贤扶着何九华的腰条，然后问，“华儿想我操你吗？”然后坏心眼的把三根手指如数抽出，等着看何九华的反应。  
受到爱抚的何九华一下子后穴又空虚起来，难耐的动了动身子无声的抗议。听到秦霄贤的问话又像是没有力气的靠在秦霄贤的肩膀上。  
“......想。”  
过了一会儿，像弱小的蚊子一样的声音传到秦霄贤的耳朵里。  
秦霄贤坏心眼的又继续问，“嗯？华儿说什么，我听不到。我之前说了哦，华儿求求我。求我我就进来。”  
怀里的人像是鼓足了巨大的勇气和力气，抬头泪汪汪的看着秦霄贤，眼角带着泪，眼睛周围泛着一片好看的红色，“求求你，操我。”  
秦霄贤只感觉自己的大脑嗡的一声当机了，抱着何九华的身子往往床铺上摔，脱掉自己快要湿掉的内裤，扶着自己的东西就往何九华那里进。  
硬起来的性器比三根手指还是要粗许多，只进来了一点点，何九华就着急的动。  
春药使得何九华更加敏感，他清楚地感觉到正在进入自己身体的东西有多炙热。  
“太大了......”何九华胡乱地叫，也顾不得什么其他的。  
秦霄贤从身后找来一个抱枕，抬起何九华的身子垫在何九华的腰下面，然后顺手打了一下何九华的屁股，“放松点宝贝。”  
被刺激到的何九华果然放松了不少，全数接纳了秦霄贤的性器。  
秦霄贤此刻只感觉到何九华的里面温暖而紧致，二者紧紧地联系在一起，秦霄贤甚至可以看到何九华的肚子都突出来明显的一块。  
等何九华能渐渐地适应秦霄贤，秦霄贤开始抱着何九华的腰开始操。  
外面正在下雨，传到屋里有一点稀稀拉拉的声音，联合着屋内的淫靡的水声，还有何九华甜腻的叫床声。  
何九华也从来不知道自己可以发出这样甜腻的不行的声音。  
而如今没有多余的精神让他分心思考这些，秦霄贤的性器比自己的身子更加炙热，从先开始的九浅一深，到后来每一下都撞到自己的敏感点上，简直像打桩机一样。  
何九华被迫承受着，手不自觉的环着秦霄贤的脖子，时不时地仰头使脖子产生一道优美的弧线。  
他不自觉的流下眼泪来，秦霄贤帮他不断地亲去。  
能感受到心心念念的人现在正在被自己操弄着，因为他流泪，他像小孩一样重复着，“华儿，记住，你是我的。只能是我一个人的。”  
胸口的两个乳头早就已经挺立，如今也被秦霄贤含在嘴里，何九华几乎是一下子就被刺激到，迎来了第一次射精，白灼如数射到了秦霄贤的腹肌上。  
高潮后的何九华更加的敏感，不应期让他的身子软的和水一样，而秦霄贤还在埋头啃咬着自己的乳头，同时手上也在照顾着另一边。  
这样的刺激几乎使他再一次又抬起头来。  
而刚刚一直尽力保持着清醒的秦霄贤如今也沉溺在性事中无法清醒，他对何九华说，“华儿，喊我。现在是谁在贯穿你，喊我名字。”  
秦霄贤微微起身，单手扶上何九华已经有点发软的性器，用熟练地手法帮着何九华套弄，何九华的性器又一次在秦霄贤手中变硬。  
何九华勉强挺腰配合着秦霄贤的动作，然后眼含着泪，尽力说出在动作的人的名字，“秦凯旋...”  
在心满意足听到自己名字的秦霄贤更加卖力的动作，终于在一次低吼中，秦霄贤终于在何九华体内射出来。  
一股股白灼顺着流出来，两个人交合的地方淫靡不堪，甚至于大腿都湿透。两个人就着这样的姿势相互喘着气。  
不得不承认，他俩的身子契合的不行。  
何九华累的想闭上眼，第一次之后的他几乎是用尽了所有的体力。  
秦霄贤看着眼前的何九华，顺毛的头发湿透，眼睛满眼的泪痕也是因为自己，何九华的情动也是因为自己，在高潮时也曾唤自己的名字，全都是因为自己。  
秦霄贤终于拥有了何九华。  
秦霄贤抱着何九华蹭，“华儿，华儿。”  
何九华心里产生一股别样的情感，他想要去摸摸秦霄贤。  
在累的要命的时候何九华分了一丝丝理智思索，他明明不应该这样。这样会感觉...他们是情人一样。  
而他明明是被秦霄贤绑在这里进行了这场性事，按照道理何九华或许还应该恨他。  
而何九华没有太多思考的精力，还没有退出去的秦霄贤拉着何九华变换了姿势，再次亲上何九华，对何九华说，“华儿，做到天亮，好不好？”

再次醒来的何九华，身边已经没有了秦霄贤的身影。如果不是因为切切实实的腰痛，和被过度使用的后穴，他会觉得昨晚的一切像一场梦。  
最后秦霄贤还是拉着自己做了两次，最后一次还没结束自己就累得昏了过去。  
何九华花时间打量了一下自己，身上的衣服换过一身，身上已经没有粘腻的感觉了，应该是被洗过澡。甚至于后穴好像也上过膏药。  
如果不是因为脚上的链子还拴着，他会以为自己只是换了一个地方睡觉。  
何九华花了点力气勉强坐起来，而他却发现了一个问题。  
他好像......没有力气下床了。  
......  
如果不是因为切切实实是自己发生的事儿，他会以为别人描述的被做爱做到下不了床都是别人夸大，而这件事如今就发生在自己的身上。  
何九华拉开被子，他好像恍惚间记得昨天秦霄贤拉开自己的腿，在自己的大腿内侧留下了个牙印。  
果然。  
牙印还清晰地留在了自己的大腿内侧的地方，好像清楚地在告诉自己昨天是被谁贯穿和操的。

何九华利用现在还能清醒的时刻想了想昨天的事情。  
自己被秦霄贤跟踪，然后迷晕，带到了这里。然后就被......  
而自己昨天，利用残存的思考想着，自己为什么没有觉得反感？照道理来说，自己应该是反感的。没有人不会因为这样的事而产生不满吧，可他最让他自己想不通的就是，他没有什么反抗的行为，甚至到了后来甚至还配合着秦霄贤。  
难道是秦霄贤给自己下了什么药？  
正当他还在想的时刻，床对面的门开了，秦霄贤手里拎着外卖袋子进来。  
“华儿醒啦。”  
秦霄贤拉过一个墙角移动的桌子，放在何九华床前，“这一片点不到什么好吃的外卖，就只能吃这些啦。”  
何九华抬头看了看秦霄贤帮自己拆开外卖袋子，然后细心地一个一个把外卖盒子拿出来，把盖子打开。  
如果不是脚上的铁链，他几乎要以为他们还和以前一样，一起吃着外卖，和之前那样的聊着天。  
“......你打算把我管多久。”  
秦霄贤手里的动作停下来，用着认真却吓人的语气说，“如果可以，我想把你关一辈子，就锁在我身边。”  
“不是，秦霄贤，你为什么要那么做？”  
听到这个问题的秦霄贤，回答的比任何时候都要快。  
“为什么啊？因为我爱你啊。”

何九华的确被震慑了。  
爱。  
这个字好像他没有考虑过会发生在他和秦霄贤之间的关系之间，他之前只当秦霄贤是非常好的朋友，能一起聊天，一起上下班，对他宠着。而和他朝夕相处的人，如今把他关起来，对他诉说着爱意。  
他应该怎样回复他？  
他对秦霄贤是什么感情。

“......我要去上厕所。”  
秦霄贤看了一眼，然后拿出身上的钥匙，把脚链给解开。而床上的何九华却没有动作。  
何九华微微红了脸，偏过头，“我...我下不去床。”  
秦霄贤愣了只一秒，然后笑着上手把何九华公主抱起来。  
厕所就在床的左边，秦霄贤把何九华抱起来，然后放在门口，让何九华自己去解决。  
解决完的何九华费力的去洗个手，看着镜子里自己的样子。  
没有应该被囚禁起来的焦躁不安，反而因为前一晚的性事显得面色红润。

这一天秦霄贤没有再对他做什么。  
甚至于秦霄贤还抱着他上了楼。  
这里好像是没有人来的小别墅，屋子里设施很齐全。  
秦霄贤这一天没有离开他身边，让他看电视，让他看书，但是没收了他的手机，不允许他和外界交谈。除此之外，秦霄贤甚至一直陪着他做各种事情。  
一直到晚上，秦霄贤才抱着何九华又回到地下室的房间，把何九华栓好脚链，然后在额头留下一个吻和一句“晚安”就离开了。  
说来很奇怪，何九华在这一天居然也没有想逃跑的心思。  
甚至在这一天还找回了一些之前的感觉。  
他们一起玩桌游，看电影，吃外卖。  
何九华完全不像个被囚禁的人应该有的样子。  
他抓抓头发，想不明白是为什么。

第二天又到来了。  
这一天何九华醒来时，身旁的桌上就放着外卖，桌上放着一部手机。  
何九华打开手机看了看，没有sim卡，而且这里也没有信号，手机里只下着游戏，看来是秦霄贤怕何九华无聊所以放在这里的。  
何九华动动身子，已经没有第一天的难受了。  
他下床，试了试脚上的链子。脚上的链子能刚刚好到厕所，除此之外哪也到不了。  
看来自己是要被长期囚在这里了。  
简单的梳洗一下，随后回到床上，然后吃着秦霄贤给点的外卖。  
何九华打开一看，甚至外卖的内容也是何九华喜欢吃的东西。  
怎么回事，他好像已经习惯了这样的生活。  
本应该是难熬的生活。  
何九华玩了一会儿游戏一下子就到了下午三点，而今天秦霄贤还没有出现过。  
“他什么时候回来啊......”何九华打了个呵欠，然后歪头倒下，又闭着眼睡下了。  
再次吵醒他的是身边一阵窸窸窣窣的响动。  
何九华醒来发现自己侧卧着，浑身没有什么力气可以动弹，想想也知道是秦霄贤又给自己下了什么无法动弹的药。  
他身后是秦霄贤熟悉的香水味，是秦霄贤回来了。  
秦霄贤好像手里在摆弄着什么，他看不见。  
他感受到秦霄贤把自己耳后的头发轻柔的撩开，然后手里拿着什么往自己耳后的皮肤上刺。  
这个感觉他记得，是纹身。  
何九华一下子身子紧绷起来，大叫出声，“你干嘛！”  
身后秦霄贤没有停下手上的动作，“华儿醒了呀。别乱动，很快就过去了。”  
过去将近五分钟时间，身后的秦霄贤终于停止了手上的动作。是纹身结束了。  
秦霄贤拿起手机给何九华耳后拍了个照，然后帮着何九华坐正，把照片给何九华看。  
耳朵后面是一个字母“Q”，算不上很好看，但是也挺工整。Q，也是代表着“秦”。  
“......为什么给我纹这个。”他偏头看到秦霄贤拿着照片欣赏着自己的杰作，然后听到自己的问话后，捏着自己的下巴向前。  
“为什么？你以为你现在属于谁？你属于我，自然要纹上属于我的印记。这样别人都能知道，你是我的了。”  
疯了。  
何九华脑海中只有这个反应。  
可就如秦霄贤说的，他现在也由不得自己。  
秦霄贤捏着何九华的下巴，盯着看了一会儿，然后又亲吻上去。  
从嘴唇吻到嘴角，再吻到下巴。  
这个吻和之前秦霄贤的话不一样，掺杂着温柔和疼惜，吻得何九华几乎就要回应他。  
而这次，秦霄贤没有给何九华下春药。  
秦霄贤胡乱地脱掉何九华的衣服和自己的衣服，从下巴吻到锁骨，留下了一路的吻痕，掺杂着前些天的吻痕，轻轻重重的吻痕无不隐射着这个人就是秦霄贤的。  
秦霄贤把何九华抱在怀里，让何九华坐在上面，拉着何九华又做了一次。  
脚上的脚链还拴着，何九华摸着秦霄贤的腰，被挺到深处之时会不自觉的抓秦霄贤的背。  
他是金丝雀，但金丝雀也逐渐变为家养的金丝雀。  
这次他们之间没有话，有的只有轻轻重重的喘息，还有做爱时的水声混杂着何九华喉咙里的叫声。  
结束时秦霄贤在床边系着皮带，对在床上蜷缩着的何九华说，“我用你的手机给孟哥请假了，你接下来几天都在这里。我去上班了。”  
床上的何九华无言，秦霄贤看了他一会儿，摸了摸何九华的头发，而后离开了，还锁上了门口的门。

何九华在床上蜷缩了一会儿才动。  
他无法诉说自己现在是什么心情。  
他好像没有那么生气，对这一切也接受着。甚至今天的性事，秦霄贤没有给他下药，他也没有反抗。  
他偏过身子，看到床边的柜子上手机没有拿走。  
他拿上手机，决定玩一会儿游戏，让自己的大脑暂时不想这些事情。  
何九华解了锁，发现这个手机一共有五页桌面，前三页都是游戏，第四页是空的。何九华发现自己好像从来没有把这五页翻完过。  
他拉到最后一页，只看到第五页只放了一个备忘录。  
他鬼使神差的打开，发现备忘录又许许多多的一条一条记录。  
看样子好像是日记。  
他滑到最下面，点开最下面那条，打开一看，却愣在了那里。  
是秦霄贤的日记。

x月x日  
今天见到了一位九字科的师哥，那位师哥好温柔哎，耐心的解决我的问题，在高老师骂我了之后还安慰我。

x月x日  
今天又见到那位师哥了！九华师哥真的人缘好好哎.....一直在和别人聊天。可是我没有勇气去打招呼......说不定早就忘记我了。

x月x日  
今天有机会去五队助演！又看到九华师哥了，九华师哥还跟我打招呼，他没忘记我！

x月x日  
今天在后台听到，九华师哥原来有女朋友了啊。

时间隔了一天，日记写着。  
怎么办，我好像喜欢九华师哥。

何九华翻完了全部的备忘录，一边看一边眼泪不自觉的落下来。  
日记上几乎记录着他们从相识相知到熟悉的过程，包括后面自己分手了，秦霄贤还安慰自己的心路历程，全都写在这里了。  
看着日记，何九华的心像被针扎了一样的疼。  
日记的最后一篇写着，“好开心，华儿今天调到七队了。”然后就没有再写下去了。

他好像知道自己奇奇怪怪的心情什么了。  
自己不抗拒，不想着逃跑，甚至依着秦霄贤对自己做的事情。  
他可能也在很早之前，就喜欢上秦霄贤了。  
而他可能现在才后知后觉的知道。

秦霄贤下班回来，打开地下室的门，看到何九华还保持着蜷缩的姿势没有动。  
秦霄贤凑近一看，手机放在不远处，枕头好像被打湿了，看来是哭过。秦霄贤摸了摸何九华的眼角，帮他擦去了眼泪。想抽回手的时候被何九华握住。  
“你为什么对我做这些......把我关起来，又给我纹身。”何九华的烟嗓混合着颤抖，他轻轻的问。  
秦霄贤在旁边坐下，任由着自己的手被握着。“这样就能证明，你是我的。”  
“......我对你来说，有这么重要吗？”何九华回眸看他，眼角还带着泪。

“重要。你比生命还重要。”秦霄贤笃定的一句话，传到何九华的耳朵里，也传到何九华的心里。

他之前想不通自己为什么不想逃，如今他想明白了。他不想逃了。  
秦霄贤对他做什么都可以。  
就算关一辈子何九华也不会再说什么。  
他终于想明白这些天一直萦绕在何九华心中的问题。  
原来，这个问题并不难。  
他喜欢秦霄贤。  
也许从很久很久以前，就喜欢了。  
所以就算秦霄贤之前跟踪他，迷晕他，对他做了那么多事他内心也没有抵抗。  
原来他也早就喜欢上秦霄贤了。

那天晚上他们又做了，秦霄贤考拉抱着何九华，何九华环住秦霄贤的脖子，盘着秦霄贤的腰。  
秦霄贤走动一下就进的更深，而何九华只会牢牢地抱住他，眼角沁出的泪不是因为疼痛，是因为欢喜。

那天晚上秦霄贤抱着何九华一起睡着，而第二天醒来后何九华床边放着食物，身旁的人影不知道去了哪里。  
何九华醒来后还有点失落。不知道秦霄贤究竟去了哪里。

那天秦霄贤很晚才回来。  
他等了秦霄贤很久很久。  
他想要把话跟秦霄贤说清楚。

床对面的门终于开了。  
正当何九华欣喜秦霄贤终于回来时，他却发现今天的秦霄贤有点不对劲。  
没有笑容，头发也有点湿了。  
“旋儿？”他试探性的喊了秦霄贤一声。  
秦霄贤走到床头，用钥匙解开脚铐。  
何九华活动了一下，秦霄贤的情况看起来不对劲。他怎么了......  
“旋儿？你怎么了你说句话，别吓师哥。”  
秦霄贤只是盯着何九华，半晌秦霄贤问，“你要结婚了？”  
“......啊？”  
“你是不是要结婚了？”  
“我...我没啊......”何九华不知所措起来，他不知道秦霄贤在说什么。  
“那你说！这个是什么！”秦霄贤拿出手机来摔在何九华眼前。何九华拿起手机一看，是个网友说的，“九华要结婚了吧。可能不久就会公布了。”  
何九华急急忙忙抬头看着秦霄贤，秦霄贤的青筋暴起，“旋儿，你听我说，我没......”  
“我都看到了，有什么好说的。”  
“你能不能不要这样子。”他们之间不应该是这样的，明明何九华今天还想要告诉他......

秦霄贤留下一个背影给何九华，良久之后秦霄贤说，“何九华，你走吧。”  
何九华呆愣在了原地。前不久秦霄贤说的“如果可以，我想把你关一辈子”仿佛还萦绕在何九华耳边，而这个人，居然现在赶自己走。  
“...你什么意思？”  
“我说，我他妈赶你走。”  
“你把我当什么？莫名其妙抓我来，对我做这些事儿，然后又赶我走？”求你了。你别赶我走。  
“你不走是吧？行，我走。”  
秦霄贤说完这句话，一刻不停留的离开了。  
跟往常不一样，往常秦霄贤走，他都会轻轻地带上门，不会吵着何九华。  
而这一次，他摔门而走，甚至没有回头看他一眼。

何九华在床上掉眼泪。  
他们之间不该是这样的。  
他今天还想要告诉秦霄贤，告诉秦霄贤我也喜欢你。

何九华打开门，发现自己的手机和衣服全都在一楼放着。看来是真的希望自己走。  
何九华拿起手机，赶忙给尚九熙打电话。秦霄贤走了没多久，而且他今天还要上班。  
“喂？九熙，老秦去上班没。”  
“老秦？没啊，听说他刚刚下午请假了，今天没他的场了。”  
请假了......他能去哪。  
“哎，你不是不舒服吗？怎么突然打电话来，你快回来吧，这两天我跟二哥搭，我都快自闭了，哎，你有没有听我说话啊。”  
“谢谢啊九熙，我先挂了。”  
“喂，喂......”

何九华在屋子里急的转圈，他能去哪啊。这周围也没有交通工具啊，他能去哪里找秦霄贤呢。

其实秦霄贤哪里都没去。  
他只是开车乱逛，然后去一家咖啡店喝完了一整杯咖啡。  
他终于赶走了何九华。他亲手赶走了他。  
他其实真的想把何九华关在身边一辈子。  
只是他清晰地知道他只是一厢情愿。  
他从来都是一厢情愿。

看了看时间，他觉得何九华应该已经离开了。便开着车又回到了关何九华的地方，想着打扫一下。  
屋子里很干净，好像被打扫过。  
秦霄贤来到地下室，然后打开门。  
他感觉到自己被一股力量撞了个满怀，引得他后退了几步，“你终于回来了......”是何九华。  
何九华抽抽搭搭的一边哭一边牢牢地抱着秦霄贤，“你别再走了好不好，我没有女朋友，也没有要结婚的对象。你让我留在你身边好不好？这回你做什么都可以，只要，只要别再赶我走。”  
“......华儿？”秦霄贤有点愣住，花了点力气把怀里的小人拉开，然后看到他的小哭包哭花的脸。  
“别哭啊，华儿。”秦霄贤用拇指把何九华的泪擦去，然后他突然感觉到自己的唇被吻住。  
何九华踮起脚尖，闭着眼亲上秦霄贤。  
一吻作罢，何九华说，“这样你也是我的了。你就不能赶我走了。”  
秦霄贤愣了一下，然后紧紧抱住何九华。  
他终于紧紧抱住自己的全世界了。

何九华又上台了。  
离开舞台几天，对于观众来说，何九华只是请了几天假期，对于何九华来说确实从内到外的改变。  
何九华鞠躬完毕，然后微微皱眉，站起身子来看向了在侧幕的秦霄贤的顽皮的笑容。

他体内的跳蛋开关开了。  
是最低档，但却磨着何九华最深处的敏感点。  
和他之前说的一样，秦霄贤这一次做什么都可以。  
何九华真的完完全全的臣服于他了，而且心甘情愿。

“这位老师呢是我的搭档，叫何九华。”  
“大家好。”  
何九华如同之前一样打着招呼，和之前没有两样。

end.


End file.
